Although the evidence base for genetic susceptibility markers for complex disorders (e.g., diabetes, hypertension, and obesity) and the clinical utility of the related genetic tests has not been demonstrated, all signs suggest that genetics will become increasingly relevant to and integrated into family medicine. In recognition of these emerging genomic innovations and their potential for improving primary care practice, the American Academy of Family Physicians (AAFP), in collaboration with the National Human Genome Research Institute (NHGRI), is making genomic medicine the topic of their 2005 Annual Clinical Focus curriculum. The AAFP is one of the largest medical organizations with a membership that comprises a group of 56,400 active family physicians who deliver care in a broad array of practice settings in rural and urban communities around the United States, Puerto Rico, the Virgin Islands and Guam. This study seeks to characterize family physicians? attitudes and practices related to the genetics of complex disorders. This information could be useful in understanding and shaping the dissemination of genetic medicine in ways that improve the standard of primary care practice. Phase I of this two-phase study has been completed. A web survey was completed by 1035 family physicians. Phase II of the study will commence in April 2006 with a follow-up survey of the almost 700 physicians who agreed to be recontacted. Several manuscripts and presentations are in development for the coming year.